Setting up Lily and James
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Lilys friend Lauren can tell that there is something between James and Lily and she decides to hook them up


"Shhh!"Lily wispered. Lauren giggled. Lily kicked her. "Do you want them to hear us?"She hissed. They both covered their mouthes as the four guys,Remus,James,Sirius and Peter walked by. "3...2...1...." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The four guys were bombarded with balloons full of cherry soda, which Lily had her cousin send. The two girls jumped up and bolted down the hall. They skidded into the common room and quickly dropped into their chairs. THe door was knocked open and 4 very wet, very red guys walked in. Lily and Lauren turned, looking as innocent as possible. "What happened to you guys?"Lily asked, standing. "You know!"James yelled. "Maybe she doesnt."Peter said. Everyone glared at him so he shrunk back into his little dark corner. "Peter is right. We dont have the slightest idea to what your talking about."Lauren said, smiling innocently. James and Sirius looked like they were about to explode with anger. "Ok ok. We did it. Geez, you guys cant take jokes any more can you?"Lily asked, walking towards the door. As she walked past them, James tripped her. She grabbed on to the door. "Oh ha ha."She said, while James, Sirius and Remus laughed. "Where are you going?"Lauren asked. "Library."Lily answered. "NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sirius yelled. Lily blinked confusedly. Sirius ran forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "YOU CAN NEVER GO INTO THE CURSED AND POSESSED DEPTHS OF THAT BOOK FILLED ROOM AGAIN!!!!"He yelled dramatically. Lily elbowed him in the stomach and he let go of her. "Hands off."She said, grinning. "I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"Sirius yelled, turning deep red. Lily laughed, then walked out of the room. "I call dibs!"James yelled and Remus and Sirius looked at him. "How can you stand her? She studies all the time!"Sirius yelled. "That makes her smart AND funny."James answered, grinning. "James, you can have any other girl in this school and you choose her!?!?"Sirius demanded. "Yeah."James answered, smiling again. Sirius smacked his forehead. "Oi."He muttered, then sat down in a chair. The other two followed suite. ((Lauren: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!?! Elfy: Uhh......)) Lauren stood up and followed Lily out of the room. ((Lauren: THANKS ELFY!)) "YES!!!!!! COMMON ROOM TO OURSELVES!"Sirius called, jumping up. He looked down at James and Remus for their reaction, but they were playing chess. "Oh come on you guys! Don't tell me I have to make Peter my partner in crime."Sirius said, looking over at Peter who was sitting in his corner talking to what looked oddly like a teddy bear. Sirius shook his head. "Nevermind."He said quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, in the library~~~~  
  
"James called dibs on you!!!!!"Lauren yelled, running over to Lily who was standing on a ladder. Lily looked down at her. "So what."She said, then went back to looking at the books. "Don't you know what that means!?"Lauren asked. "No Lauren, I have absolutely no idea what dibs means, wont you enlighten me?"Lily asked sarcastically. "IT MEANS ONE OF THE BIGGEST PRANKSTERS IN SCHOOL WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!"Lauren yelled, ignoring Lilys sarcasm. "Good for him."Lily answered, absentmindedly. "Think about it though! Any girl at Hogwarts...well, not ANY but MOST of the girls at Hogwarts would give up their right arm to go out with him!"Lauren said. "Who cares if hes the pretty boy of Hogwarts, hes not my type."Lily said, pulling out a book. "But hes sweet, and nice and he....."Lauren stopped, realising Lily probably didn't care. "I guess I can give him a chance."Lily said outloud. "WOW REALLY!?!?! YAY!"Lauren yelled. "No. Not James, the author of this book. I never liked his work, but this one seems different."Lily said, climbing down the ladder. Lauren fell over backwards, anime style. Lily checked out the book, then pulled the door open. "Come on, lets go."She said, walking out.  
  
At Flying Lessons the next day, James, Sirius and Remus sat in the air on their brooms, watching Lauren try to convince Lily to get onto her broom. "No!"Lily snapped. "You have too Lils! Unless you want to fail this class, you have to get on the broom! Lauren yelled. Lily muttered something under her breath and got on the broom, flying into the air. "See! Its not that bad!"Lauren said, smiling. "Now! I will be throwing several golf balls into the air. I have already partenered you up, and the first to catch it wins.Now, for your groups. Sirius and Lauren,Remus and Inu, James and Lily, Peter and Tasha, Zack and Jessica."She said, and the whole class groaned. Lily shot a look at Lauren, who was smiling. "Sirius and Lauren, you first!"The teacher called and the two flew into the air. The teacher threw the golf ball into the air, and they both shot after it. Lauren pulled ahead and grabbed the golf ball. Sirius pulled to a stop and turned to the teacher. "NOT FAIR YOU KNOW IM A BEATER!"He yelled. Lauren dropped the golf ball back to the teacher, and landed. Sirius landed, glaring at her. Lauren laughed. "Oh come on Sirius, its just a little contest!"She said. Lily smiled at her. "Nice job Lauren."She said and Lauren beamed. "Remus and Inu!"The teacher called. Remus flew into the air, followed by a tall Indian girl.She threw the golf ball into the air, and Remus caught it. The Indian girl smiled and shook hands with him, before landing and walking over to her friend Jessica, Zacks partner. "James and Lily!"The teacher called and Lily just stood there. "Well, go on girl."She said. Lily got onto her broom and flew into the air. "Its not that high....its not that high....its not that high..."Lily chanted. THe teacher threw the golfball into the air and Lily and James both shot after it. Lily was coming from one direction and James from the other. They both reached out a hand to get it, and collided, grabbing each others hands. They sat there, their hands clasped above their heads. Lily turned bright red. "Was that REALLY an accident Jamsie!?"Sirius called from the ground. Lily pulled her hand away and flew back to the ground. The bell rang and she practically ran into the school, Lauren behind her.  
  
"I CANT BELIEVE HE DID THAT!"Lily screeched in the Girls Dorms. "Lily calm down, it was an accident."Lauren said, sitting Lily on her bed and handing her a glass of water. "But still! He shouldnt have grabbed my hand!"Lily continued yelling. "You grabbed his hand too."Lauren replied. "THAT IS SO PDA!"Lily screamed and Lauren looked at her. "Does that mean you like him too?"She asked, unbelievingly. "No!"Lily said too quickly and a wide smile appeared on Laurens face. "Oh I am soooo hooking you two up."She said, running out of the room. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"Lily called after her. Lauren shut the door, holding it so Lily couldnt get out. "Oooooooo Jamsie!!!!"She called and James looked up. "What?"He asked. "Lily wants to talk to you!"Lauren yelled, smiling. "I MOST CERTAINALY DO NOT!"Lily yelled from inside. "Oh come on Lils! Dont lie!"Lauren called, motioning to James to come up. James stood up, walking up the stairs and standing behind Lauren, who was leaned against the door. She suddenly jumped out of the way and the door sprang open and Lily fell out. James caught her. Lily quickly stood up, pulling away from James. She turned to Lauren, glaring at her. "DID YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY!?"She asked. "Yes."Lauren answered. Lily looked like she was going to explode. Lauren stood up and ran down the stairs. Lily went to go after her, but James seized her around the waist and dipped her backwards, kissing her. Everyone in the common room let out a series of cat calls and clapping and James finally let go of her. She backed up, then ran into the girls dorms.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ Psshht.....why arent all guys like that? Maybe its cause they think all girls are like Lily. Well, WERE NOT ARE WE!!?! We like attention *beams* ~~~Elfy~~~ 


End file.
